russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 Starts 2015 at No. 3 Nationwide
February 3, 2015 Sequestered TV station IBC-13, whose tagline as Isang Bawat Channel 13, welcomes the year 2015 strongly traditionally considered an also-ran in Philippine television as it remains the third most watched TV network in the country is a strong, undispued and certified number 3 position on the top with an average national audience share of 32%, or six points higher compared to the top-notchers ABS-CBN's 42% and GMA's 36%, based on data from Kantar Media for the month of January. Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,609 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population, while the other ratings data supplier AGB Nielsen reportedly has only 1,980 homes based solely in urban areas that represent only 57% of the Philippine TV viewing population. Actress and former Washington diplomat Boots Anson Roa, IBC-13 top honcho, made the disclosure at a press conference last Monday. The network is still sequestered, and Boots admitted that it’s still up for privatization. Boots also revealed that the network’s franchise was granted by Congress very recently, after the network had operated for more than 30 years. The Kapinoy network continues its lead in key territories such as Balance Luzon (all areas in Luzon outside Mega Manila) where it got an average total day audience share of 29%, in the Visayas with 19%, and Mindanao with 23%. ABS-CBN showing at 45%, 56% and 48%. GMA, on the other hand, garnered 36%, 26%, and 31%, respectively. IBC-13 continues its stronghold in the primetime (6PM-12MN) block with an average audience share of 26%, or 14 points higher than ABS-CBN (47%) and GMA (33%). The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. The basketball fans will continue to play with the 2014-15 PBA Philippine Cup with the finals of Game 7: San Miguel Beermen vs. Alaska Aces (33.4%) and Game 6: Alaska Aces vs. San Miguel Beermen (32.2%) and the semi-finals Alaska Aces vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters (31.6%). The supremacy of Kapinoy network's Kapinoy Primetime was strengthened by its top-caliber fantasy series such as Janella Salvador-starrer Janella: A Teen Princess (30.4%) and AJ Muhlach-starrer Voltron Man (28.5%). Also reigning in the hearts of TV viewers was IBC-13’s special coverage of Pope Francis’ visit last January 15-19. Pope Francis sa Pilipinas: Media ng Bayan Special Coverage got an average national TV rating of 8.2%, which is greater than ABS-CBN's Thank You sa Malasakit: Pope Francis sa Pilipinas (13.2%) and GMA’s Ang People’s Pope sa Pilipinas: A GMA News Special Coverage (10.9%). Meanwhile, the return of the game show Takeshi's Castle scored an average national TV rating of 12.5%, compared to its rival programs Bet On Your Baby (7.5%) and My Name Is Kim Sam Soon (6.9%). Additionally included in the top 25 programs in the country for January are Born to be a Superstar (30.1%), Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (29.2%), Love Notes (27.6%), Maya Loves Sir Chief (25.6%), The Million Second Quiz (24.4%), Express Balita (23.8%) and Dingdong n' Lani (23.1%). Kantar Media is a leading television (TV) audience measurement provider with capabilities in gathering TV viewing data in both digital and analog platforms. It is a multinational market research group that specializes in audience measurement in more than 80 countries, has 26 TV networks, ad agencies, and pan-regional networks subscribing to its ratings services. Among its current subscribers are ABS-CBN, IBC, PTV, Sky Cable, J. Romero and Associates, 720ConsumerConnect, Starcom, OMD, PhD, Mediacom, Mindshare, MEC, Maxus, Universal McCann, Wellmade Manufacturing Corporation, Brand Ideas, and MPG Havas. They also include pan-regional networks like CSM Media Inc., Fox International Channels, Star HK, Discovery, AXN, HBO, MTV, Sony Pictures Television International, Celestial Tiger, and A&E Television Network. Among these, the following subscribe to both urban and rural TV audience measurement: ABS-CBN, IBC, Brand Ideas, MPG Havas, and 720ConsumerConnect. 'TOP 30 PROGRAMS' # 2014-15 PBA Philippine Cup Finals, Game 7: San Miguel Beermen vs. Alaska Aces (IBC) - 33.4% # 2014-15 PBA Philippine Cup Finals, Game 6: Alaska Aces vs. San Miguel Beermen (IBC) - 32.2% # 2014-15 PBA Philippine Cup Semifinals, Alaska Aces vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters (IBC) - 31.6% # Janella: A Teen Princess (IBC) - 30.4% # Born to be a Superstar (IBC) - 30.1% # Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (IBC) - 29.2% # Voltron Man (IBC) - 28.5% # Love Notes (IBC) - 27.6% # Dream Dad (ABS-CBN) - 25.8% # Maya Loves Sir Chief (IBC) - 25.6% # Maalaala Mo Kaya (ABS-CBN) - 25.5% # Takeshi's Castle (IBC) - 25.4% # Sic O'Clock News (IBC) - 24.3% # The Million Second Quiz (IBC) - 24.1% # Forevermore (ABS-CBN) - 24% # The Bachelor (IBC) - 23.9% # Express Balita (IBC) - 23.8% # TV Patrol (ABS-CBN) - 23.7% # Dingdong n' Lani (IBC) - 23.1% # Rated K (ABS-CBN) - 22.2% # Home Sweetie Home (ABS-CBN) - 21.9% # Wansapanataym (ABS-CBN) - 21.8% # The Voice of the Philippines (ABS-CBN) - 20.7% # Magpakailanman (GMA) - 19.9% # Mga Kwento Ni Marc Logan / Two Wives (ABS-CBN) - 18.9%